


Beyond The Veil

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Manila è su Glaevia, insieme ad altre due persone, a completare un'opera iniziata troppo tempo fa.





	Beyond The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava e ultima settimana, "COW-T!verse".

“Non ricordavo neppure di averla creata.” Manila emette un sospiro piccolissimo mentre si guarda intorno, ammirando i fiori che hanno prosperato grazie alla magia che vi aveva infuso anni e anni prima. Glaevia doveva essere il suo giardino privato, il luogo dove sfuggire agli impegni di corte e alle cacce di Lacros, in un tempo diverso da questo in cui gli impegni di corte sono la sua vita quotidiana e il desiderio che Lacros si metta alla sua ricerca a volte le punge il cuore. Adesso Glaevia è una selva lussureggiante, il trionfo della natura vegetale di cento mondi: il polline è esso stesso magico e non ha bisogno di insetti e uccelli per fecondare, i semi non necessitano dei parassiti del terreno per attecchire, e gli arbusti non hanno bisogno né del sole né della pioggia per crescere ogni giorno con la forza e il vigore di una settimana.

Metacomet, più o meno saggiamente, decide di non dire alcunché, attendendo una reazione di Manila che esprima il suo desiderio di aver deciso cosa fare di una Landa che ha un ingresso, ma non ha un’uscita; durante la battaglia per la sua vita era riuscito a utilizzare le tracce del suo potere per sfuggire alla prigionia di Glaevia, ma non è sicuro di poter ripetere l’esperienza da solo.

Sennonché Manila all’improvviso è vicina più di quanto si aspettasse, e così anche le sue labbra.

“Cosa sai?” gli chiede, gli occhi improvvisamente penetranti, le iridi di ogni sfumatura di ogni fiore presente su Glaevia. Metacomet deglutisce, poi sorride impenitente.

“Un altro piccolo batuffolo di gioia,” commenta, senza smettere di sorridere. “Un bravo al vecchio L—“

“Non osare!” sibila Manila, mettendogli una mano sulla bocca. “Nessuno dovrà saperlo, fino a quando il momento non sarà appropriato.”

“Ammesso ci sia un momento appropriato per annunciare il nuovo _baby sommo_ ,” borbotta Metacomet, mentre Manila concentra il proprio potere per rendere il portale visitabile nei due sensi. “Credo che vada contro almeno una decina di leggi,” aggiunge, sfoderando una spada immateriale che sfrigola, azzurrina, e abbatte le piante che fremono della risonanza di energia magica e si avvicinano minacciose alla madre di suo figlio.

Manila non risponde, impegnata com’è ad alterare una magia che ha creato quando era ben più potente e dotata di quanto non lo sia ora, ma il sorrisetto che si schiude dalle sue labbra fa comprendere a Metacomet ben altro.

“E tu vuoi sfruttare esattamente questo, piccola impenitente che non sei altro. Vuoi fare leva sul piccolo batuffolo che aspetti in grembo per costringere suo padre a darti più libertà.”

“Pezzo… di… cretino…”, ansima Manila, lasciando perplesso Metacomet sulla scelta di parole quantomeno inopportuna. Finalmente, con un rumore simile ad acqua che gorgoglia giù da una grondaia, il portale di ingresso sfrigola di una luce rosa, e Manila resta soddisfatta sebbene provata. “È Celes che ha bisogno di più libertà, non io.”

Metacomet osserva pensieroso il portale, percependo la possibilità di andare via. “Ti darà ascolto?”

Il sorriso di Manila si fa quasi malvagio. “Non avrà scelta.” Poi prende Metacomet per mano, varcando insieme la soglia di Glaevia. In un attimo non sono più lì.


End file.
